The Devil's Favorite Demoness
by Maid of Time Aradia
Summary: There is a new, tall shadow that's over the Diva's of the WWE, and that shadow is Azraela Jacobs. She is here to bring upon the new age of flames, the one that her own father had started many years ago. But, with her flame starting to burn for a blue-eyed man, will she be able to keep the fire growing or will it dim with ill intentions? OC/Alex Riley!
1. Chapter 1-Pain

**Not a winner for the contest, but this one is my favorite! I would like 2 to 3 reviews per chapter so that I know its wanted. And please leave suggestions as to what I should write for the next chapter. So please, R&R!**

* * *

><p>Getting into the WWE Franchise was harder than what some would first think. There may have been a thought from a fool that, if a girl went to the horny old Vince McMahon and showed him her rack, she'd get the job on the spot.<p>

Those ideas probably came from the great time called the "Attitude Era".

Ah, yes, the Attitude Era. It was a time when one could tune in to WWE and see "Stone Cold" Steve Austin drive in with a (probably) stolen vehicle, give a stunner to a poor bastard (most likely McMahon), toss a few back before flipping the bird. And everyone loved it.

Back then, Divas barely wore clothing, and they had matches such as a Strip Match and/or a Spanking Match. Ah what great times.

But when that Era ended, WWE seemed to lean more to a child demographic than one of older men. Romance and smut was almost nothing, the Wrestlers changed their attitudes and focused more on the golds, while the Diva matchers were shorter and/or non-existant.

Thus, enter our heroine.

She walked into the arena in silence. The hood over her head and hiding her eyes…well, one of them. The other one was hidden by her onyx black bangs.

As for clothes, she wore some grey sweats, the dark grey hoodie mentioned, and her boots, which were black and red. Despite the hoodie being loose and baggy, the outline of her breasts were quite visible, which she found utterly annoying.

As she walked, she kept her visible eye trained on the ground, as surprisingly weaved around everyone without looking up at them. But, she didn't account for some tall, muscular guy in a suit to suddenly turn the corner and splash a scalding hot substance down on her neck and back.

He jumped in shock and said "Shit!" instantly. She shook with the pain as the liquid's heat sunk into her skin. He knelt down a bit and looked into her hoodie's hood, seeing her. He asked "Are you okay?! Shit. I am so, so sorry."

As he tried taking off her hood to see her more, but she backed away from him, scowling. She soon backed up into _another person_!

She turned and snarled, only to be grabbed by the elbow by a tall figure in another suit. Seeing the back of the head of the figure, she rolled her eyes and ceased resisting before she followed him into his office.

Once inside, she walked over and she sat down as he turned and closed the door. Quickly, he knelt in front of her and yanked off her hood, looking behind her as the hot, red mark. "Does it hurt?" She inquired.

With a shake of her head, he sighed and said "Azraela…please don't lie to me. I'm your father for God's sake! Now, we'll try again: Does it hurt?"

Azraela was silent, but as he pressed his hand to the burn softly, she hissed and jerked away from his hold. He sighed and said "I knew it…just sit tight and give me a second." And he stood, walking over to the small fridge and opening it as she watching him.

Glenn Jacobs, or…well, Kane, was her father and her one and only best friend (save for her "Uncle" Taker), and he was a bit of a tough one. He had gotten custody of her after the death of her mother, when she was 16 years old. When they first met, she wasn't surprised to hear that he didn't know about her even existing.

It was a very awkward holiday season, to say the least.

But, ever since, he's been a very protective father of the girl. He made sure that she was in his sights at all times. Even when he worked, she was in his locker room for the night before going to the hotel. His reasoning was that tones of men would love to have a young girl like her.

She really didn't care, but she followed his rules none-the-less.

She was pulled from her thoughts as a cool rag was pressed to her back, causing her to hiss from the pain. She felt her father pet her hair in a calming way and she slowly eased herself into relaxation. He laid it completely on her back before a knock came to his door.

Kane growled and said "Not now!"

"Kane, its Hunter and Stephanie. We need to know if-"

"I said not now!" He snapped at the two. Azraela looked up at him and she nodded. He grumbled and he walked over, having her hold the rag, and opened the door "What?"

Hunter and Stephanie stood there in their suits. Azraela looked up at them and gave her version of a smile. She waved her hand once and Stephanie smiled softly. She tugged on Hunter's sleeve and the COO looked at her before the girl looked down.

Hunter asked if he and his wife could come in, and Kane slammed the door in their face. As he turned, Azraela glared at him and he sighed again. He turned and opened it before letting them in.

Hunter walked in and he said to Azraela "I heard what happened, and I'm sorry your first day isn't going as planned."

Azraela shrugged and she looked at Stephanie. The mother smiled and said "I promise its gonna get better. We already have you lined up for some matches and a great storyline. I hope you do great."

"She will." Kane said simply, laying his hand on Azraela's shoulder gently. He squeezed it before he tried ushering the two out "Now go, go! She needs to get ready for her match."

Stephanie maneuvered out of his way and got Azraela's free hand. The woman stood and Steph said "Then I'll take her to the woman's locker room. You and Hunter have a live segment to shoot either way." And before the father could protest, she lead the new Diva out.

While they walked down the hall, with Steph's hand on her back to hold up the cold rag, the mother spoke softly "I really hope you do well here, Azraela. I hope you bring back what it means to be a Diva."

Azraela nodded.

Soon, though, another walked up and asked "I am so sorry, again, Kane pulled you away before I could see if you were burned. Are you okay?"

Azraela looked up and saw it was the guy from earlier, except now, she met his eyes. Blue met blue before she looked away as Stephanie spoke "Oh, it was you? I think an apology is in order, Mr. Kiley."

"Riley, please Stephanie. You know I'm trying to change my name. And I've been trying to apologize, but she hasn't-"

"She doesn't need to do anything other than get ready for her match," Steph said, looking angry as she gripped Azraela's shoulders. She was quite the maternal one, that was for sure, and Azraela never protested.

Alex Riley sighed and he said "I'm sorry, I really, truly am." And he held out his hand, looking into her hair as he tried to meet her eyes once more "Friends?"

She looked from his hand to his face, meeting those oceans of eyes, before she nodded and she gripped his hand. Nice, tight, and firm, just how her father taught her, to show she meant business and was not to be messed with. She noticed the slight tick in his right eye before she smirked and she pulled back her hand.

She looked at Stephanie and she nodded once before she was being lead away once more by Stephanie, who was holding onto her shoulders once more. As they neared the woman's locker room door, they heard "Wait-Hey! What's your name?"

As the door opened and they walked in, Azraela smirked, knowing that this was the start of something sinisterly beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2-Day 1

**Here's some Wrestling Action! Please R&R**

* * *

><p><em>"This Diva's bout, is set for one fall! First, from Tampa, Florida…Eden!"<em>

She heard the disgustingly provocative cheering and whistling as her opponent, the poor soul that was deemed Eden. She figured that she loved the supposed Lord so much she named it after the land in which women were damned because of a seduction.

What a perfect little coincidence. A little…Angel vs Demoness…oh yes, this one will end quickly with the burning of the winged innocence.

Azraela stood and smirked happily from guerilla position. She looked and marched forward, tossing the curtains to the side and walking out to the entrance as "To Live is to Die" by Metallica's eerily soothing pluck of guitars played…

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

After the plucking ended, the lights went out before a large booming of a fire roared on the entrance of the stage. Drums beat in the back before the guitar riff occurred. Out walked a monster of a woman, stomping out and standing in the middle of the flames.

"And her opponent, standing at 5 foot 11 and weighing 161 pounds, from the Great Void…_Azraela_!"

The black haired woman looked at Eden, who stood in the ring, holding back a lump of fear in her throat. The woman smirked a sinister smirk, showing her canines, before she cackled and the flames went out. She then stomped down to the ring, her hips showing a bit of swing a she did so.

She wore a dark red shirt with a corset ribbon design under her D42 breasts over a black one that had red stitches all across it, her black leggings were designed the same, and her black boots were thunderous with each step. Her hair, black and ominous, was tossed to the side that covered her left eye, exposing her brightly light blue right one.

She stood on the outside of the ring and she swung her legs over it, stepping over them with ease. She walked over and looked down at the woman, who was 6 inches shorter, and smirked.

The bell was rung, and the Angel struck first. She sent a right and left hook before sending two right jabs. The Demoness backed up before she leaned against the turnbuckle and looked at her as the Angel looked down at her, as if she were victorious.

What a silly little notion.

Azraela stood and audibly cracked her neck before she grabbed Eden's hair and slammed her down into the mat. She stood and walked over the woman before she helped her back up by pulling at her hair.

She threw her to the ropes before she bounced back and Azraela raised a single boot-which the Angel took to the face.

Eden fell and groaned, rubbing her eyes before Azraela looked at the crowd (where it had a camera zooming in on her) and she chuckled darkly. She grabbed the woman's neck and threw her down onto the mat. When she didn't move at first, Azraela placed a large boot on her stomach and looked at the crowd in silence as the ref counted the match.

The ref stood and raised her arm (having to grab her upper arm since she was taller than even him) and declared her victor. She looked down at the ref, giving him an emotionless stare, and he pulled back.

The crowd, throughout it all, stared in awe before they cheered her name _"Azraela! *clap, clap clap-clap-clap* Azraela!"_

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Azraela was walking backstage when she was stopped by one of the interviewers. She looked at him before he asked "Ms. Azraela! Ms. Azraela! May I say, congratulations on your very first win in the WWE!"

"…"

"May I ask what are you aiming for in this company?"

"…"

"I guess not…uhm…how about how do you feel after that great match-up?"

"…"

"Ms. Azraela?"

Azraela looked at the camera before she looked at him, grabbed his mic, and cracked it in half. She handed it back and nodded before she walked off to the office of her father.

Tom Philips looked at the camera with the broken microphone in his hands and he said "B-Back to the ring."

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

"You did great."

Azraela looked back at the woman who spoke. Another small one, but she was equally as pale and had the same black hair. Azraela nodded at her before she turned back to the locker.

"I'm Paige."

She nodded again and grabbed her duffel bag. After she had checked in with her dad (who said she did an amazing job) she quickly showered and changed into her black jeans and a t-shirt (that may or may not have had _Slayer _on the front). Now, she was just trying to get out, when this pip-squeak was chatting her up.

"I think we'd be good friends."

Friends? Friends wasn't what she wanted in the WWE. She wanted enemies, foes, she wanted hatred from everyone in the company. She didn't want anyone being "nice" to her.

She slammed her locker closed and walked past her, opening the door and walking out as the girl called Paige asked "So…I'm guessing that's a no?"

Damn right it was a no. Actually…hell yes it was a no. Friends bring weakness, it was bad enough she was working with her father (who was going to baby her no matter what) she didn't need someone to increase that fault-line.

She pounded on her father's door before she walked in. Kane looked at her and said "Time to go?"

She nodded once.

"Alright, I'll grab my case and we can get to the airport. We're filming in Texas next week…you know what Texas means, right?"

Texas? Oh yea. Texas meant unbelievable temperatures that could rival Satan's butthole, creepily nice people everywhere, and animals. Animals, everywhere. She didn't like animals.

There was one good thing about Texas, and as they drove off to the airport, with her head leaning against the window as she looked out into the cold and dark night, she gave a genuine smile of it.

The one good thing about Texas? She got to see her favorite Uncle Taker.


	3. Chapter 3-Serenity

Austin, Texas. Capital of the state, located in central Texas. Usually it was a big, bustling city in which all wandered about beside some lakefront that should've been boiling from the heat.

Usually.

But out in the county, the dry heat blew by with a soft wind as fields were moved by the force of the wind. The place was so peaceful and serene, if she weren't in the nauseating car, she could've lovingly drowned in it.

Azraela and the force of serenity went hand and hand...at times. The rest of it, serenity was like an imaginary friend to Azraela. There but a falsity.

But here, in Austin, the force was very much real-and in the same accord-was very much present.

Azraela looked at the approaching ranch and she smiled gently, her eyes softening as she noticed the lovely Michelle McCool watering the outdoor plants that hung about the deck. On the porch was two large dogs who panted in the heat, one a gold labrador, the other a brown english bulldog.

After pulling up, then stopping the car, Kane and Azraela exited. Both dogs went crazy, howling and barking before running up to the visitors, still continuing their loud announcements. Kane laughed and patted the dogs' heads before going up to greet his half-sister-in-law.

Azraela stood back, being growled at by the dogs. While she loathed all animals, she held up a tolerance for her Uncle's. So, she held out her hand, similar to how her father taught her to do. The dog's sniffed before they whimpered and backed away, tails between their legs. Good. The feeling was mutual.

"You torturin' my dogs again darling?"

Azraela looked up as her Uncle smiled at her from his porch. Azraela game him the small curve of a smile off her lips. She walked up to him, bags in hands, and he hugged her close and tight the very first second her got the chance.

"God, I missed you, Lil Devil." He whispered before he squeezed then ushered her in as his dogs started howling once more.

The main room of the ranch didn't change-same old couches and recliners, same old carpet, same old giant ass TV. Yet, it felt great to be back to the same old after so long.

Azraela smiled at the scene again, finding herself unable to cease the show of an actual emotion, before Michelle hugged her from behind. "Hello dear!" She said cheerily. Azraela turned and hugged her in turn, patting her back softly before both pulled back.

Michelle smiled and she said "So good to have you back, sweety-" And she squeezed her shoulders before caressing her open cheek. "Haven't seen you in so long!" And she pulled back before she stated "Room's in the same place-fourth door on the right." Azraela nodded before she gathered her bags once more and she hustled up the stairs, hearing Michelle call after her "Dinner's at 6!"

Azraela walked into her room and she was met with a loud purring echoing off of the walls.

Her spare room was simple: Queen bed, grey carpeting, lavender walls, white window seat, a clean desk, a closet. While she never agreed upon the coloring of her room, Uncle Taker was adamant about her "getting away" from the depressing colors she liked.

Her bed, though, was decorated by a large, lethargic feline the color of ashes, with eyes as lavender as her walls. This feline was Frollo, her old tomcat.

Yes. She hated animals, any and all, with a great and humble passion. Though...she felt herself feeling as though she missed the old tormentor. She walked over and gently patted his head. He jolted awake, looked up at her, and purred even louder, rubbing up against her hand. And when she sat on the bed, he crawled into her lap and curled up there, thus convincing her hand to pet him as he pleased.

Azraela smiled gently, softly, positive that no one would be seeing her interacting in such a way. As she pet him, she noted his eyes closing and his head falling as he fell into slumber.

She felt herself relax gently and she smiled before she jumped, a banging coming from her door. Frollo jostled at the jump and jumped down, slithering under her bed to hide from the intruder.

Her father stepped in as she looked up, watching as he closed the door behind him. He turned and met her gaze before he sighed.

"Azraela," He started "We're gonna be here for the week….then we head to New Mexico. I just talked with Hunter, and you'll be on _Smackdown _this week, taping's on Tuesday."

With a nod from both, Kane left his daughter in the room as he himself prepared for the night's taping.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Azraela, honey," The woman looked up as her Uncle looked down at her, a worried expression upon his face. "You haven't touched your steak...are you not feelin' well?"

Azraela looked to said slab of meat before looking at him. He sighed and told her "Alright, you're excused."

She nodded and stood, placing down the plate on the counter before she finished her water. She patted her Uncle's shoulder affectionately as she walked past him before she went up to her room.

There, she sat on the window seat, and she looked out to the ranch. The horses were still out there, and the dogs stood and paced along the perimeter. One horse was nudging a smaller one to stand.

This caught her attention and she looked down at the pair, observing them. The young one stood on its shaking legs before taking 3 steps, then promptly falling down. The mother approached the foal and nudged it again, urging it to stand, before helping it in walking.

Azraela thought back to her own feelings on children. In truth, she tolerated them, same as Uncle Taker's horses and dogs. There was a time when she couldn't wait to have children, she remembered, when she loved everything, even the bees she was deathly allergic to.

But that time was dead and cremated long ago.

Azraela held her head as she felt a headache coming upon her. Sadly, and painfully, they were becoming more and more frequent. She went to her bag and she pulled out her medication. She dumped two into her hand and she tossed them back.

She set the bottle to the side before she laid on her bed. The medicine worked quickly and quietly, to the thankfulness of its taker, and she was unconscious before she knew it.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Azraela woke late into the night, her stomach growling like a lion looking upon its up-and-coming prey. She shouldn't eaten when she had the chance, she mentally scolded herself.

She stepped out of her room and listened to her surroundings. Silence. Which would be hard to heat up her food...perhaps she could find something else to eat? Maybe fruit or something that didn't require heat to be non-toxic to her?

She eased herself down the hall and into the kitchen, minding her steps, before the light zapped on and she jumped, seeing her Uncle beside the light switch. He was still fully clothed, as if he hadn't slept yet.

"Was wonderin' when you'd come down for dinner." He stated, opening the fridge "I know you don't particularly liked eating with others around." He pulled out her steak and held it out to her "Want it warmed or you gonna eat it some-what raw?"

Azraela's eyes flickered to the microwave as she fidgeted a bit, her arms crossing awkwardly in front of her.

He smiled and put the steak on a plate before sliding it into the microwave, pressing the buttons for 5 minutes before starting it up. HE opened the fridge and asked "You want a drink?" followed by "Apple juice?"

She nodded and watched the time; _4:48_

He poured the drink in a tall, clear glass, before setting it down on the counter before her. She grabbed it, took one sip, before setting it back down.

_4:17._

"So," He started, looking at her and trying to obscure her vision of the time-but she kept the count in her mind in defiance. "How was your first day of the WWE?"

She cocked her head to the side and made a face, thus earning her a chuckle from her Uncle. He asked "Not that good, huh?" And she shook her head in response.

_4:00. 3:59. 3:58._

"Your dad says he's got you lined up for a great story-line. You excited?"

She shrugged in turn. She was forced into the business. Her father had told her that it was good for her "issues". As if the other tactics had worked before.

_3:17. 3:16. 3:15_

"How are your wrestling lessons? Obviously you learned a bit, since your performance on RAW showed as much."

Another shrug. She's learned grapples, basic (and advanced) holds, and turnbuckle moves. Intimidation came with the looks….but so did the whispers of "Demoness" from the backstage crew.

As if she cared.

_2:20. 2:19. 2:18._

"Have you, uhm…" She sensed his uncomfortable-ness and she looked up at him "Have you been keeping up with your...studies?"

_1:59. 1:58. 1:57._

She must've made a face once more, that, or her look on him hardened and he knew it. He frowned and he said "I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay, Az...You don't have a great history with your Helpers. Hell, your dad said he's still getting calls from one of them, saying you're the Antichrist."

Her smirk was devious. Helpers. Like they ever helped. They just sat there and nodded, (sometimes they talked) and then they wrote down what was wrong with you. She's been misdiagnosed so many times, her father refuses to let them prescribe her medication anymore.

Her sigh was soft, gentle, like a warm Austin wind in the daybreak. Her Helpers were nothing but a bunch of bullies...they always said she was "unwilling to talk" or she just didn't "want to be helped". They never knew how to felt.

No one really did.

The microwave beeped and her head snapped up from its position of turned down. Her Uncle stayed still in his own position from across the counter, so she walked over, grabbed her plate from the microwave (the plate was hot, and she only hoped so was the meat) before she took her glass.

She looked up at him before she leaned on the balls of her feet and she kissed his cheek. She sank back down and gave him softened eyes, telling him she was okay. He nodded and she went back to her room, hearing the lightswitch click as the lights turned off in the kitchen, and she closed the door behind her in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R, hope you liked this (little bit longer) chapter!<strong>


End file.
